Dreams Can Change
by haveapleasanttomorrow
Summary: Rachel and Will finally admit their true feelings. What happens when Rachel goes to New York?
1. Chapter 1

It was finally graduation day. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Finn had broken up with me a week ago, and I was a mess. I sighed again when my phone vibrated. It was Kurt.  
"Hey Rach, are you excited? We're finally graduating!" Kurt said as soon as I answered.  
"I'm just excited to get this over with," I said. I know I was being a bit of a Debbie Downer, but I didn't want to be anywhere near Finn.  
"C'mon, Rach, you have to have a better attitude. Trust me, I'll help you avoid Finn," Kurt said as my phone beeped. It was Mr. Schu.  
"Thanks Kurt, look I have to go, Mr. Schu is calling me. I'll see you soon," I said as I switched over. "Hello? Mr. Schu?"  
"Hey Rachel, you're still coming today, right?" Mr. Schu asked, obviously concerned.  
"Of course I am, why would you think otherwise?" I asked, confused.  
"Well I heard what happened between you and Finn and I didn't want you to miss out on your graduation because of a boy," he said, relieved. I giggled.  
"I'm definitely avoiding Finn, but I would never miss my graduation," I said reassuringly.  
"Okay good, I was just making sure I would see you today," he said. "I've got to go get ready, so I'll see you later, Rachel."  
"Bye Mr. Schu," I said as I hung up. What did Mr. Schu mean when he said he wanted to see me today? I just shoved that thought to the back of my mind, and instead, went back to focusing on my hair.  
"Rachel, honey are you ready to go?" My dad knocked on the door.  
"Yeah dad, I'll be down in a second," I said as I took one last look in the mirror. I put on a fake smile as I headed downstairs.  
On the drive over to school, I was silent. Luckily, I don't think my dads noticed because they were talking the whole way there.  
Kurt was standing in front of the school waiting for me. I was grateful that he was there for me, especially since I knew that he would prefer to be with Blaine.  
"Rachel! I love what you did with your hair," Kurt said, hugging me.  
"Thanks Kurt," I said. I motioned toward the door. "Should we be in line already?" He shrugged.  
"Probably. Let's go," Kurt said, pulling me after him.  
Once we were in line, my mind wandered back to what Mr. Schu had said. I mean, yeah I still had a little crush on him, but I still can't believe he had said that to me. But seriously, I knew that Miss Pillsbury has a huge crush on him, wouldn't they be dating?  
I was so caught up in my daydream and confusion that I didn't realize that we had started marching in until I felt someone nudge my back. I felt my face turn pink as I hurried to catch up with everyone in front of me.  
Then I saw him. Mr. Schu was wearing a suit and tie (as always) but I realized that he was wearing the tie that I had gotten him a long time ago. I had never seen him wear it before. I smiled at that fact.  
The graduation ceremony itself was pretty long and boring, but it gave me time to plan out what I was going to say to Mr. Schu.  
"Congratulations, Rachel!" I heard the familiar voice behind me. It was Mr. Schu. I had forgotten everything that I was planning to say to him, instead I hugged him.  
"Thank you, Mr. Schu. For everything," I said, still hugging him. I was surprised that we were still hugging, but I didn't mind. After a few seconds too long, I finally ended the hug and changed the topic. "You're going out with us to eat, right?" I asked as he nodded.  
"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss it," he said with a smile.  
We walked over to Kurt and Blaine together.  
"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked us as we nodded. "Okay, I think everyone else has bailed on us though." Mr. Schu looked concerned at that statement.  
"Maybe I should just go home," he said as Kurt and I both shook our heads.  
"C'mon Mr. Schu, when are we going to see you again?" Kurt said as we started for the door. Mr. Schu smiled.  
"You do realize that you are all always welcomed to visit, right? It's not like any of us are dying or anything," Mr. Schu said once we were outside. "Anyways, do you guys have a ride over there?"  
"Kurt's driving us," I said, motioning to his car. Mr. Schu nodded.  
"So I'll meet you guys at the restaurant?" Mr. Schu asked as we nodded. I followed Kurt and Blaine to the car.  
"Do you have a crush on Mr. Schu?" Kurt asked once we were on the road. I could feel my cheeks turn pink.  
"Well," I said with a pause. "I don't really know. I guess I do."  
"Well maybe you should try to make a move tonight," Blaine said. "It seems like he might like you too."  
"Why do you think that?" I asked curiously. Blaine shrugged.  
"Well if you're in a room, Mr. Schu is always near you. Or he's always looking at you. And he talks to you differently," he said as we pulled into the parking lot.  
"Well I hope you're right," I muttered as we walked into the restaurant.  
After we ate and talked for a while, Kurt and Blaine decided to leave. Mr. Schu offered to drive me home, so I stayed.  
Mr. Schu ordered two wines as soon as they left. Once the waiter brought them to us, he slid one across the table to me.  
"I know you've been under a lot of stress lately and trust me, this will help," he said casually. I gladly drank the wine.  
After we talked and drank for a while, Mr. Schu put his hand on top of mine. I didn't move, instead I smiled.  
"Rachel, this might sound crazy, and you might avoid me for the rest of your life, but I really like you," Mr. Schu said once the clock hit midnight. I didn't say anything for a minute, but I let what he said sink in.  
"I've always had a crush on you," I said simply. I was pretty sure my words were a little slurred since this was pretty much the first time I had ever had alcohol, but I didn't care. Instead, I stood up with a smile and pulled Mr. Schu after me.  
"Rachel! What are you doing?" he asked as we walked outside. I pulled him around to the back of the restaurant and looked around to make sure that nobody was around. Then, I kissed him.

"Mr. Schu, let's go back to your house," I tried to say between kisses. It didn't work though, because he just laughed.  
"What did you just say?" He asked softly. I repeated myself and he nodded, taking my hand and walking towards his car. "Also, Rachel, call me Will." I smiled as I nodded.  
He drove quickly back to his house, and as soon as we were inside, we were making out again. Will picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

When I woke up, my head was pounding. It took me a minute to remember where I was.  
"Good morning, Rachel," Will mumbled sleepily. I smiled, glad to know that last night actually happened, and it wasn't just me dreaming.  
"Good morning, Will," I said as I sat up. He copied me.  
"Do you want some breakfast? I can make pancakes," he said as I nodded. He laughed. "Well you have to help me make them."  
We made pancakes, and once we sat down to eat them, I sighed.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
"Well I just have a few... Questions," I said slowly.  
"Then go ahead," he said, leaning forward in his chair.  
"Do you really like me?" I asked. I hadn't planned on actually asking that question, but I guess my lips have a mind of their own today. He smiled.  
"Of course I do, Rach. I mean, that's why I haven't dated anybody since Terri left me. I know that sounds crazy, but I could never get myself to ask anyone out," he said as I smiled.  
"You do realize I'm going to New York in a week, right? What's going to happen to us then?" I asked as he took my hand.  
"I'll come visit? I don't know yet, Rach, but I want to make this work," he said as I nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, well I just wanted to check a couple of things before we continued this," I said as he nodded in agreement.  
"And you have every right to do so," He said as he stood up. He picked up our plates and took them back to the kitchen. He motioned toward the couch, and I followed. "I do have one request though, can we not tell anybody about us? At least for now?" He asked as I nodded.  
"Of course! I wasn't exactly planning on telling anybody anyways," I said as he smiled.  
After we sat and talked on the couch for a while, my phone rang.  
"Aw shit," I muttered as I answered it. "Hi daddy," I said sweetly.  
"Rachel? Where the hell are you?" Daddy asked very loudly.  
"I told you that Kurt and I were going to have a move night and that I probably wasn't going to come home," I said, as Will sighed of relief.  
"Oh, I must have forgotten about that. Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay honey," he said. "When are you going to be home?"  
"Um, I'll be back later daddy," I said simply.  
"Okay, well we still haven't given you your graduation present," he said.  
"Well you can give it to me when I get home, okay? I've got to go daddy, Kurt's putting in another movie," I said.  
"Okay, I'll see you later sweetie," he said as he hung up.  
"Did you really think I was going to tell my dad that I didn't come home last night because I was too busy having sex with my choir director?" I asked Will as he smiled guiltily.  
"I was a little worried, will Kurt cover for you?" he asked as I nodded.  
"Kurt and I made a deal. Whenever something like that happens, we just say that we were with each other, since both of our parents know that nothing will happen between us," I said as he smiled.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"Just remember, whatever we do we probably want to go to a different town so we don't have people seeing us," I said as he nodded.  
"Then that's what we'll do! We can even make it an overnight trip, if you want," Will said as I nodded.  
"I'll go home and grab a few things and tell my dads that I'm going with Quinn to Cincinnati to shop for stuff for New York," I said.  
"That's sounds like a great plan," he said.  
"Then let's get moving," I said, standing up. "You do realize you have to take me home, right?" Will stood up as I laughed.  
"I realize that now," he said as he picked up his keys. I followed him to the door.  
"Wait, Will!" I said, stopping him before he opened the door. He turned around. I leaned up and kissed him.  
"What was that for?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Well I figured since I probably shouldn't kiss you outside of my house," I said simply as he nodded.  
Luckily my house wasn't that far away.  
"Look, why don't I drive to your house so my dads aren't suspicious, especially since I always meet Quinn at her house," I said as he nodded. "I'll be there in about an hour, okay?"  
"Okay, I'll see you then," Will said with a smile. I gave him one last smile before walking into my house.  
"Hey honey, did you have fun with Kurt?" Daddy asked as soon as I walked in. I nodded.  
"Rachel?" Dad walked into the room, holding what I presume to be my graduation present.  
"Hi dad," I said as he smiled.  
"Here's your graduation present. Sorry it's nothing too fancy, but I figured since you're going to New York that you're going to need it," he said as I opened the box. There was a pile of cash sitting neatly in the middle of the box.  
"It's 5,000 dollars," Daddy said. I smiled.  
"Thank you guys so much for this," I said as I stood up. I needed to get ready to go.  
"You can even use some of it when you go shopping with Quinn," Daddy said.  
"Speaking of Quinn, I need to get ready to go," I said, using that to excuse myself from the conversation.  
I hurried upstairs and took a shower. I got dressed, did my makeup, and attempted to do something to my hair. I grabbed one of my tote bags that had stuff in it for New York. Fortunately, it already had a couple of outfits in it. I threw in my makeup bag and I put some of the 5,000 dollars into a hidden pocket in my bag, just incase. I then grabbed my phone and my purse, said goodbye to my dads and left.  
When I pulled up to Will's house, he had the garage open. He was obviously trying to make room for something. I got out of my car.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as I stepped into the garage. I guess he hadn't heard me approach, because he jumped.  
"Making room for your car," he said. "I think it'll fit now, you wanna try?" I nodded, anxious to just get going.  
Luckily, my car fit on the first try. I grabbed my bag and my purse out of my car and Will put them into the car for me. Once we were all packed, we were off.  
"I still need to give you you're graduation present," Will said once we were on the road.  
"What is it?" I asked excitedly. Will smiled as he reached into his bag and handed me an envelope. I opened it excitedly. There were two sheets of paper. Then I realized what they were. Will had gotten tickets to see Wicked in Cincinnati. I squealed once I realized what it was.  
"I thought that you might have wanted to see Wicked," Will said with a smile.  
"Thank you soooo much, Will, you're literally the greatest," I said, still smiling.  
We talked for a while about anything and everything. When were a half an hour away, I yawned.  
"Maybe you should take a nap," Will said. "If I remember correctly, you didn't get much sleep last night." I smiled.  
"But I don't want to waste the limited amount of time we have together," I said softly.  
"Well I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of Wicked," Will said with a smile. I sighed because we both knew that his statement had won.  
"Fine," I said as I closed my eyes. I was asleep within seconds.  
"Rach, we're here," Will said, waking me up.  
"Did we miss it?" I asked, concerned.  
"Miss what?" He asked, confused.  
"Wicked," I mumbled. He laughed.  
"Rach, honey, the show doesn't start for a couple more hours," he said. I sighed.  
"Thank goodness. Does that mean I have time to change into something more classy for the theatre?" I asked as Will nodded.  
"You've got plenty of time, since this is our hotel," He said as he pulled into a parking lot.  
We checked into the hotel and I changed into the dress I brought, since I didn't want to be underdressed for the theatre.  
"Are you ready to go now?" Will asked, adjusting the tie he had just put on. I nodded.  
We ended up at a little cafe next to the theatre. We had purchased sandwiches, but I was too excited to eat.  
"C'mon Rach, you have to eat," Will said, pushing the sandwich toward me. "The faster you eat, the sooner we can go to the theatre."  
"Fine," I said, picking up the sandwich. I stood up as soon as I finished eating. "Let's go!"  
"Rachel, wait up!" Will said. I sighed as I turned around. He was still throwing his trash away. He finally walked over to me. I took his hand and pulled him out the door.  
We walked into the theatre hand in hand. As soon as I saw the Emerald City map, I gasped.  
"This is perfect," I said as Will and I settled down in our seats. He smiled.  
"Well I try," he said with a smirk.  
The play started, and I'm pretty sure I sat on the edge of my seat until intermission.  
"So what do you think, Rach?" Will asked as I squealed.  
"This is so perfect! I would do anything to be Elphaba one day," I said. Will smiled as he pulled me close.  
"You'll be Elphaba one day," he said simply. I smiled.  
"You really think so?" I asked as he nodded.  
The lights dimmed as I slid back down in my seat. Will put his arm around me as the music started.  
"That was flawless," I said, standing up and clapping. The play was over, and I couldn't believe what I had witnessed. Wicked was definitely something I wanted to be a part of one day.  
"Are you ready to go?" Will asked once most of the audience had left. I nodded and led the way out to the foyer.  
"Wait," I said, pulling him to the box office. "Hi, um is there any possible way I can use the stage for like, five minutes?" I asked the guy behind the glass sweetly. I slid a couple of twenties across to him. He nodded.  
"Yeah, just don't touch anything," he said, leading us to the stage. I motioned for Will to sit down and the box office guy left.  
"What are you doing, Rach?" Will asked as I smiled.  
"I want you to hear my audition song," I said with a shrug. "Plus I wanted to sing on this stage." He smiled.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked as I smiled. I sang The Wizard and I for two reasons: one, it was an important song in the play since it was Elphaba's first song, and two, it covered a pretty decent range.  
"Wow," Will said, clapping. I smiled, feeling the accomplishment I always felt after singing. He walked up onto the stage and gave me a hug. "Now if you aren't Elphaba after singing that, they are just a bunch of brainless jerks. I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him.  
"That was unbelievable," I jumped at a voice from the back of the auditorium. "Hi, I'm Steve, and I'm actually the producer of this production, and I would love to have you audition," he said as he joined Will and I on the stage. "Is there any way you could be in New York next week?" I nodded.  
"Yes, of course," I said, amazed at what I had just been told. "I'm actually going to New York next week to go to NYADA." Steve smiled.  
"Well here's my card, give me a call once you're settled in," He said. I nodded.  
"Will do," I said as Will squeezed my hand. "Thank you," I added quickly. Steve smiled as he walked offstage. I squealed.  
"Well I think they found their next Elphaba," Will said as I smiled. I yawned, and Will took that as a signal that it was time to leave. I sighed as I took one last look at the stage before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were the same. I spent practically every moment with Will. Of course, I had promised to spend Thursday with Kurt. I was leaving Saturday, and I still had most of my stuff to pack. Kurt, of course, had packed all of his stuff for New York, so he promised to come help me.  
"I can't believe that you have an audition for Wicked," Kurt said as he sat down on my bed.  
"I don't have an audition, yet," I said as he laughed.  
"Well all you have to do is call," he said. "I can't believe that my best friend is going to be in Wicked."  
"You can't believe that your best friend has an audition for Wicked," I said, correcting him. He laughed.  
"So, how are things going with the Schuester?" Kurt asked casually, changing the subject. I never actually told Kurt what happened, but I knew that he would figure it out. I smiled.  
"You're not supposed to know," I said as Kurt sighed.  
"We both know that you're dying to tell me, and we both know that Mr. Schu won't care if you tell me," He said. I thought about it for a second before responding.  
"Things are going great," I said as Kurt smiled.  
"That's all you can tell me?" He asked, shaking his head. "I know he took you to see Wicked. You told me that your dads were out of town this past weekend, which would make it a little difficult for them to take you to see it."  
"It seems like you already know everything that's happening," I said.  
"Well I want to hear about it from you. So how were you able to go on the stage afterwards?" He asked.  
"I slipped this guy at the box office some money. I just wanted to see what Will thought," I said. "I never imagined that the producer was sitting in the back of the theatre."  
"Well what's going to happen between the two of you since we're leaving Saturday?" Kurt asked. I sighed.  
"I honestly don't know. I'm pretty sure we're not going to end anything, though," I said. "Because, honestly Kurt, I think I love him."  
"I'm sure he loves you too, Rach," Kurt said with a smile. "And I know that I love talking to you, but if we don't start moving, we're never going to get this stuff packed." I laughed, standing up to finish packing the stuff out of my closet.  
"Let's just act like you're coming over to my house, okay? Then you and Will can have the night to yourself," Kurt said. I nodded, grabbing my tote bag before following him down the stairs.  
"I'm going to spend the night at Kurt's, we need to plan what we're doing once we get to New York," I said as I approached my dads.  
"Have fun, sweetie," Daddy said as I followed Kurt outside.  
"You have to drive me there," I said simply. "It'll look suspicious if I drove my car since you're already here." Kurt nodded.  
"Fine, but I'm not driving you home tomorrow. I have to make sure that I packed everything," He said as we got into his car.  
We rode in silence to Will's house. I debated texting him and telling him that I was coming over, but I decided that it would be better to surprise him.  
"I'll see you bright and early Saturday, correct?" Kurt said as we pulled in front of Will's house. I nodded.  
"Of course," I said with a smile. "Thanks for dropping me off, Kurt. I'll text you later." I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I knew that Will was home because his car was in the driveway. I knocked on the door.  
"What are you doing here?" Will asked as soon as he opened the door. I ignored his question and kissed him.  
"I figured since I have two nights left here I might as well spend one of them with you," I said as he smiled.  
"Well you're in luck, I'm making spaghetti," he said as I followed him inside.  
I was glad that he was pretty much done cooking, because I was suddenly starving. We ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I was surprised, because silence was something that I wasn't really familiar (or good) with.  
"So what do you want to do this evening?" Will asked when we finished eating. I shrugged. "We could watch a movie," he suggested as I nodded.  
I picked Hairspray off of the DVD shelf and put it in the DVD player. We started off watching the movie,but about halfway through we had started talking, and we kept turning the volume down.  
"So what's going to happen once you leave?" Will asked. I sighed, not wanting to think about it,but we both knew it was something we had to talk about.  
"You can always come visit," I said. "And I'll be back here for the holidays." I paused. "All I know is that I don't want to end this, Will. I really like you."  
"I really like you, too, Rach," he said as I leaned over and kissed him.  
"You can take me to the airport on Saturday, if you want," I said.  
"Won't your dads want to take you?" he asked as I shrugged.  
"Well I already told them that Kurt and Blaine were taking me, so instead of them taking me, you could," I said. "Only if you want to, of course," I added quickly.  
"Of course I want to, Rach," he said with a pause, obviously thinking it through. "But what about Kurt and Blaine?"  
"Well, please don't hate me, but they kinda figured it out, so I told Kurt about us and I'm sure he told Blaine," I said, hoping that he wasn't mad. "They won't tell anyone else though, I do know that."  
"I figured that they would probably figure it out since they were with us at dinner that night," he said with a shrug.  
"So you're not mad?" I asked. He shook his head. I smiled. "Good, because I just had to tell Kurt." Will laughed.  
We spent the rest of the night talking on the couch, and we spent so much time talking that we fell asleep on the couch.  
I had to leave Will's house early, because my dads wanted to spend the last day with me. They wanted to get an early start, and luckily I had set my phone alarm before going to Will's, so it still went off bright and early. When the alarm went off, the phone was still in my purse so I had to dig to find it. I finally turned it off with a sigh.  
"Good morning, Rachel," Will said sleepily. I smiled.  
"Sorry, I have to meet my dads at the mall at nine, so I obviously have to get up early," I said as he shrugged.  
"I don't have anything else to do today, so I can always take a nap," he said as I smiled. He knew that I had to get ready, so he didn't say anything when I carried my bag into his bathroom.  
"I'll call you later," I said, once I was ready to go. Will was making coffee when I walked into the kitchen. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
"Okay, well you better not keep your dads waiting," he said as I smiled. I kissed him and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Good morning, Rachel," Will said as I approached his car. It was six am on Saturday, and it was time for me to go to the airport. I leaned up and kissed him.  
"I don't think airports should be opened this early on Saturdays," I said as he laughed.  
"Well you should've booked a later flight," he said as he put my suitcases in the trunk. I had amazingly packed all of my stuff into two large suitcases.  
"I let Kurt book our flights, which I realize now that that was a mistake," I said as we got into the car. Will reached for my hand once we had started for the airport.  
"I can't believe that you're actually leaving today," Will said, breaking the silence. "Most students don't leave until the end of summer."  
"Kurt and I stupidly signed up for the summer semester because we read that it was less crowded, so we figured that we would get more attention," I said as Will nodded in understanding.  
"Well I know you'll be amazing, and you'll be the next Elphaba before you know it," he said as we pulled into the airport parking lot. I could tell that we were both trying to make these last few minutes together last, because we both slowly got out of the car and got my bags.  
"Hello?" I said, answering my phone. It was Kurt.  
"Where are you? We're at the baggage check," he said, obviously concerned.  
"We're in the parking lot," I said as we started walking towards the building. "Quick question, you told Blaine right?" I asked, not wanting to have an awkward moment once we were in the airport.  
"Of course I told him," Kurt said. "But he's keeping it a secret too, so you're good."  
"I was just making sure before we walked into the airport together," I said. We had finally reached the baggage check, and Kurt and Blaine hurried over to us.  
"Good morning, guys," I said. "Did you already check your bags?" Kurt nodded.  
"I understand why they tell you to get here earlier if you're checking bags, especially if you have five bags," Blaine said as Kurt shrugged.  
"I need a lot of stuff in New York," he said simply.  
"We should probably check your bags, Rach," Will said, speaking for the first time. I nodded and we walked over and checked my bags.  
Blaine and Will walked with us all the way to security. I turned to Will, knowing that this was it.  
"Well," I said. "I'll call you later?" He nodded.  
"Look, Rach," he said with a pause. "I, um, I love you." I smiled.  
"I love you too, Will," I said as I leaned up and kissed him. "You're making it harder for me to leave," I said with a smile.  
"Well I figured that you should probably know," he said with a sad smile. "So I'll talk to you later?" I nodded as I hugged him.  
"Come on, Rachel, we need to get moving so we don't miss our flight," Kurt said, ruining the moment. I sighed as I leaned up and gave Will one last kiss.  
I followed Kurt through security. I was in a daze. He said he loved me. He really said that he loved me.  
"So I'm just going to assume that that was the first time he said 'I love you'?" Kurt asked once we were on the plane. I nodded.  
"Were you two listening to us?" I asked as he shrugged.  
"Well Blaine and I had already said goodbye before we got to the airport, and so we watched you two," he said simply. I gave him a look as he shrugged.  
"Well for your information, I didn't really think that he loved me, so this sorta came as a surprise," I said with a yawn. But now that we are on this airplane, I'm going to sleep."  
I laid my head on Kurt's shoulder, ignoring his complaints and I was asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been in New York for a month when I had finally started to settle in. I had gone to multiple Elphaba auditions and rehersals, and tonight was the first night I was actually Elphaba's standby, which I was worried about. Everybody assured me that I wouldn't be needed tonight,but I was still scared.  
I finally rolled out of bed and into the kitchen, because I was starving. I was living in a tiny apartment four blocks away from the theatre, and so far I hadn't had any problems.  
As soon as I opened the fridge, I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom, and made it just in time to throw up. I groaned.  
I took my temperature, and it was perfectly normal. I didn't really feel sick, I just felt hungry. But when I was back in the kitchen, I glanced at my calendar and it hit me.  
My period was supposed to start three weeks ago. I froze as I did the math. I hadn't had a period since Will and I had had sex, which was over six weeks ago. I realized what this could mean. There was a very good possibility that I was pregnant.  
I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my purse. I hurried down the stairs and across the street to the drugstore. I nervously walked around until I found them. The pregnancy tests. I picked up three different brands and carried them over to the cash register. Luckily the cashier could barely speak English, so she didn't comment on anything. I handed her the money as I grabbed the bag and hurried out the door.  
I hurried back to my apartment, nervous. As soon as I opened the door I dropped my purse and ran into the bathroom.  
The tests said to wait ten minutes before the results would show.  
Those ten minutes were the longest ten minutes of my life.  
I took a shaky breath before looking in the sink. I gasped.  
All three of the tests were positive. I was pregnant.  
I took a deep breath as I sat down on the edge of the bathtub. There was a baby growing inside of me. Will's baby.  
After a few minutes I stood up and walked into the kitchen and picked up my phone from the counter. I called Will.  
"Good morning, beautiful," he answered after the first ring.  
"Hi honey," I said with a pause. "Do you think you could come out here today?"  
"Um, maybe," he said slowly, obviously confused. "Why?"  
"It's too much to explain over the phone. I'll pay for your flight," I said desperately.  
"You don't need to pay for my flight, just let me see if I can book a flight for today," he said. I could tell that he was on his laptop. "I'll be there at three. Do you want to explain why this is all so sudden?" He asked with a pause. "You're not breaking up with me, are you? Because I don't want to hurry out to New York for that," he said. I giggled.  
"No, Will, I'm not going to break up with you," I said as my phone started to beep. Kurt was calling me. "So I'll see you at three?" I asked.  
"I guess so," he said.  
"Okay, I've gotta go, honey, Kurt is calling me. I love you and I'll see you soon!" I said, switching over. "Hey."  
"Where are you?" Kurt asked, obviously concerned. And that's when it hit me. I had forgotten that I was supposed to meet him at our favorite coffee shop this morning.  
"Damnit, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about our plans. This morning has been hectic," I said, now upset at myself.  
"Well I'm almost to your apartment," he said. I smiled.  
"Of course," I said as there was a knock on the door. I set my phone down before going to open the door. Kurt handed me my coffee and let himself into my apartment.  
"So what exactly made you forget about our plans, Rach? Because this is not normal for you," he said. I sighed.  
"Look, I'm going to tell you this because you're my best friend, but you cannot tell another soul. Not even Blaine, okay?" I said as he nodded. I stood up and pulled him towards the bathroom.  
"Um, Rachel can you explain why you are taking me to your bathroom?" he asked. I ignored his question and motioned toward the sink. "Ohmygosh, Rachel you're pregnant?" Kurt asked, wide-eyed.  
"It seems to be that way," I said. "I haven't told Will yet. He's on his way out here."  
"How'd you manage that one without telling him?" Kurt asked, surprised.  
"I think he might've guessed it, because I just told him that it was too much to explain over the phone," I said with a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do, though, because I can't be pregnant and be Elphaba's standby." This was the first time I was actually thinking about these things since I found out, and I started to cry. Kurt pulled me into a hug.  
"Look, Rach, everything is going to be okay," Kurt said softly.  
"What if he doesn't want a child?" I asked quietly.  
"Trust me, Rachel, Mr. Schu will be one of the greatest dads ever, and we both know that," he said.  
Kurt and I talked for a while, and I eventually stopped crying. When I realized the time I need to get ready to go, so I gave Kurt one last hug and then started getting ready.  
I rode the subway to the airport, and I walked all the way to the security gate and sat down on a bench, and waited until my phone finally rang.  
"Hey, where are you?" Will asked as soon as I answered.  
"Right past security," I said, standing up and walking closer to the security guard. He gave me a look, and I knew to not go any farther.  
"Oh, okay, I don't see you though," he said. "Oh just kidding," he said as he hung up. I finally saw him, and he walked over to me with a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Hi," I said with a smile, after the kiss was over. He smiled.  
"I can't believe that I'm in New York," he said, as we walked hand in hand through the airport.  
"I can't believe it either," I said with a smile. We found his bag and continued for the subway.  
"I love you," I said simply once we were on the subway. "And I'm very glad that you came out here with zero explanation why."  
"Well I figured if you needed me here today that it was obviously important," he said with a shrug. "Plus I wanted to see you." I smiled.  
We got off the subway and Will followed me up to my apartment. He put his stuff in the corner of my room and followed me back into the living room.  
"Before you sit down, let me show you why I wanted you here so quickly," I said pulling him into the bathroom. I motioned toward the sink. Will's expression softened when he realized what it meant.  
"So you're, um, pregnant?" he asked slowly.  
"It appears to be that way," I said as he wrapped me up in a hug. He kissed my forehead before saying anything.  
"How did you know?" he asked. I motioned back to the couch and he nodded. We sat down before I continued.  
"I threw up this morning, but I wasn't sick. Then I realized that I was three weeks late," I said. He was still smiling.  
"Look, Rach, I know this probably isn't the greatest timing, but I've always wanted a child and I'll definitely be there every step of the way, okay?" he said as I nodded with tears in my eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you too. And I'm glad you're not mad," I said with a pause. "I was a little worried that you would be mad because I made you come all the way to New York just so I could tell you," I said as my phone buzzed, interrupting our conversation. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Rachel, so we need you tonight," the stage director Dave said. "I know we all said that you would be fine today, but she woke up with no voice, and it's definitely not coming back today. So we'll see you at 5:30?"  
"Yes, of course," I said, a little in shock. "Since I'm going to be on stage, can I give my ticket to one of my friends?" I asked, not wanting to get in trouble.  
"Of course, and if you need more tickets I can help you out with that too," he said with a pause. "Don't stress over anything, because you'll be amazing. So I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Okay. Bye Dave," I said, hanging up. I groaned.  
"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned.  
"They need me tonight. She lost her voice so they need me. Will, I can't do it tonight. I don't think I'm emotionally stable. Or if I'll even fit in the dress," I said, with tears in my eyes. Will put his arms around me and pulled me close.  
"Look, Rach, you'll be amazing. I know I'm glad that I came out here today because I never wanted to miss your opening night," Will said. I kissed him through the tears.  
I texted Kurt and told him that I was on tonight, and that I could get him a ticket if he wanted. He texted me back immediately, saying that he wanted a ticket and he couldn't believe that I thought that he might not have wanted one.  
I called up Dave and he said that I could just get the tickets at the box office. He said he had set two aside for me, and I graciously thanked him.  
It was 5:15, and Will was walking with me to the theatre. We had reached the stage door.  
"You can meet me here after the show," I said as he nodded. I hugged him. "I don't think I can do this," I mumbled into his chest.  
"Of course you can, Rach. And you're going to be amazing," he said. I kissed him and handed him the key to my apartment.  
"So you aren't stuck out here like a hobo," I said as he smiled.  
"I love you, Rach," he said. "You'll be amazing."  
"I love you too, Will," I said, leaning up and kissing him one last time. He pushed me toward the door with a smile.  
"You don't want to be late," he said as I took a deep breath and walked inside.  
I had fifteen minutes before the show started. I was actually holding up pretty well, which I was surprised by. I was sitting alone in my dressing room as I looked at my reflection. I was finally Elphaba. This was my chance to shine.  
The show started, and I still had a few minutes before I hit the stage. I took a deep breath as I stood up.  
"You get to hear your mommy sing a lot, please don't make her sick," I said softly, with one hand on my stomach. I walked out to the side of the stage.  
Next thing I knew, I was on stage. I was glad that we rehearsed so much, because I was automatically going through the motions.  
The show went smoothly. I didn't miss a note, which I was proud of. We had one last bow before the curtains closed.  
I hurried back to my dressing room to get degreenifyed. I smiled when I noticed the vase of flowers sitting on the counter.  
Once I was mostly back to normal, I went to find Will and Kurt. Lucky for me they were both in the front of the group at the stage door. I was surprised when people asked me to sign their playbill, which I happily did.  
"You were amazing, Rach," Kurt said once I finally turned to them.  
"That was incredible," Will said as I leaned up and kissed him.  
"Thanks guys," I said with a yawn. "It was a ton of fun, but now I am exhausted." I knew that Kurt wanted to comment on the baby, but he was reluctant to say anything. "I know what you're thinking, Kurt."  
"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.  
"You want to tell me that I need to take it easy for the baby," I said. He nodded.  
"Well I was going to say that you were amazing and that you should keep living you dreams, just maybe less running around during No Good Deed," he said. I smiled.  
"For your information, Kurt, I have yet to tell anybody but you two, so I can't act like I'm pregnant, at least not for the next few weeks. This may be the only opportunity I'll ever get to be Elphaba," I said.  
"Maybe you should tell them," he said. I sighed.  
"They won't want me anymore," I said. Will shook his head.  
"If they're smart, they'll still want you after you've had the baby," Will said with a pause. "They would have to be deaf to pass up a talent like yours, honey." I smiled.  
"Well you two are a couple of suck ups," I said with a giggle. I yawned again, knowing that it was time for me to sleep. We said goodnight to Kurt, and Will and I walked hand in hand back to the apartment.

I woke up early because I had a doctors appointment. I sighed as my alarm went off for the third time, and I knew that it was time to get up. I hurried into the shower.  
"Why are you up so early, honey?" Will asked while I was trying to fix my hair.  
"I have a doctors appointment," I said simply, trying to curl my hair quickly.  
"Can I come?" he asked. I stopped curling my hair and turned around to face him.  
"Of course! I didn't know you wanted to go today, since all they'll really do is confirm that I'm pregnant," I said. I was happy that he wanted to go, because I didn't really want to go alone.  
"Of course I want to go, Rach," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.  
"Well you better hurry up and shower because we have to go soon," I said as he nodded.  
I looked at my reflection and groaned. I had always heard that if you played Elphaba, there would always be green left on you, but I never believed them. But now that I actually was Elphaba, I realized they were right. I had a green line at my hairline that I couldn't get to go away.  
"You ready to go?" Will asked, sitting down next to me. I was attempting to eat breakfast, but I was nervous. I nodded.  
We had to ride the subway to get to the doctors. As soon as we walked into the doctors, I felt sick. I saw a sign for the bathroom and I hurried in there, making it just in time to lose my breakfast. I sighed.  
Once I was feeling better, I walked back out to the receptionist. I checked in with her and she gave me a stack of papers to fill out.  
"Are you okay?" Will asked when I sat down next to him. I nodded.  
"It's just the morning sickness," I said simply, as I started to fill out the papers.  
I finished filling out the papers and the receptionist led us into a room. She gave me a cup and said that they needed a urine sample. I sighed as I followed her to the bathroom.  
"So," Doctor Howard said as he sat down on the stool next to the computer. "Rachel, right?" I nodded. "Well according to your urine sample, you're pregnant." I nodded again. "So it seems that you're due around February 10th," he said. "Any questions?" I shook my head. "Okay, well you should come back in about a month or so, and we'll do an ultrasound then."  
I made another appointment and followed Will outside.  
"I love you, Rachel, and I'll definitely always be there for our baby," Will said softly. I smiled.  
"I love you too, Will," I said as I leaned up and kissed him.


End file.
